2 AM
by Carolle Royale
Summary: 2 AM is full of surprises. *17


**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

* * *

A/N : It's been a long time, I know. Hope you guys enjoy this! (it's quite cheesy, lol.) Advanced Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

**2 AM **

**~(*)~**

Four cans of sprite, three packets of Doritos and a half eaten pizza were sprawled all over the bed. It didn't matter that three out of four cans of sprite were empty or that all three packets of Doritos had been ravished; all the items still found a place on the bed. The fourth can of sprite had been opened and was slowly dripping onto the bed, leaving behind a small stain on the blue satin. Next to the various food items were two notebooks, a big, fat Philosophy textbook, a few highlighters, a Lenovo idea pad laptop and a very irate Mikan Sakura.

"Bloody hell," she murmured to herself, highlighting practically the whole paragraph and jotting down notes in her notebook. "Why the hell did I choose to do this minor?!"

After a couple of more minutes of intense highlighting, Mikan shut her book close and shoved it far, far away from her. In fact, she shoved it so far away that it reached the edge of the bed and toppled down onto the carpet below.

Muttering obscenities under her breathe, she decided to leave the textbook on the ground. It wasn't as if she'd study anymore, plus she was far too lazy to retrieve the textbook. Yes, Mikan Sakura was the epitome of laziness and she knew it.

She put the caps back on the highlighters and picked up a random can of sprite. She brought it to her lips and was just about to take a generous sip when she realized that the can was completely empty. Mikan let out a groan and began a frantic search for a non-empty sprite can. To her utter dismay, all the cans were finished and the one can which actually had some sprite in it, got knocked down to the carpet when her left knee accidentally brushed against it.

And to top it all off, the can fell right on top of her Philosophy textbook.

Mikan just stared at the sight before her, her eyes wide and unblinking. She could see the sprite trickling down the pages and forming a small puddle on the carpet. Not being able to look at the mess for any longer, she then plopped down onto her bed, utterly exhausted. It was already way past midnight, indicating that it was already Christmas. She had been working on her Philosophy assignment which was to read three of the chapters and summarize the whole thing in notes . At the beginning of the semester, she had known that taking a major and a minor could be a tad bit difficult for her, but she had shrugged it off. She had wanted the challenge as she desperately _needed _a change in her life. High school hadn't been that great for her. Sure, she had great friends and a pretty decent social life, but her academics weren't as good as she had hoped. So, she'd made up her mind that she wouldn't allow University to become like high school all over again. But it seemed like old habits die hard.

And to be honest, Mikan truly didn't give a fuck right now. She was too exhausted (both mentally and physically because of her cheerleading practice) and all she wanted to do was sleep. But that was one thing she couldn't do because prior to her study session, she had taken 4 cups of Espresso to ensure that she'd be wide awake.

And wide awake she was. Completely and utterly, awake. She never thought she'd see the day when she'd curse coffee, but lo and behold, here she was doing just that. Groaning for what seemed the umpteenth time; Mikan reached out for the box of pizza and started nibbling on a slice and switched on her laptop. She wasn't in the mood to go on Facebook—she didn't want to see what all her other high school friends were up to; it'd be far too depressing. She still wanted to talk to someone...a complete stranger...

"I guess I'll just go onto Omegle then," she murmured to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She'd sworn to herself that she'd never go onto sites like Omegle ever again(she'd been on to Omegle with her friends and had been scarred for life when she saw some black dude jerking off on cam), where talking to strangers seemed perfectly normal. She sighed again, tonight was certainly different.

Mikan typed in interests as 'sex', she thought it'd be fun to rile up random horny strangers and then disconnect at the last second when the cam option would pop up.

"Well here goes nothing," she muttered and proceeded to type.

* * *

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like sex_.

**Stranger**: Hey

**You** : Hi!

**Stanger :** ASL?

**You **: F, 19

**Stranger :** Oh cool. I'm 19 too.

**You :** Haha that's nice! M/F?

**Stranger** : I'm a guy.

**You :** So, what are you up to?

**Stranger :** Nothing much, just thinking about life.

* * *

Mikan blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. She had thought the answer to her question would be something like 'I'm rubbing my dick' or something on those turns. She had typed in her interest as sex after all, so she had been expecting something related to that.

* * *

**You :** Wow, that's deep.

**Stranger :** Yes, life is deep. Like the sea.

**You :** Have you ever been to the sea?

**Stranger** : Yeah, I'm in the sea right now. Drowning.

Mikan didn't know whether to be amused or alarmed. She decided for the latter.

**You :** Wait, you're drowning?! Like literally, drowning?!

After she typed that she realized how dumb that statement seemed. Of course he wasn't drowning, _literally._

**Stranger :** No lmfao. How would I be talking to you if I were literally drowning?

**You**: Sorry, I had a blonde moment right then. It's 2 AM where I live and I had just been working on my homework. Excuse my retardness.

**Stranger :** It's 2 AM where I live as well, but you don't see me making dumb comments.

Mikan's left eyebrow twitched this guy was probably not only living in Japan like her but was also calling her dumb. Bleh.

**You :** Well you just compared your life to the sea! And said that you were drowning!

**Stanger :** It was a metaphor.

**You :** Yeah, I figured as such. So...why are you 'drowning'?

**Stranger :** Because you won't go out with me.

**You :** Lmfao what?!

**Stranger :** Haha, I was kidding. I'm drowning because I sort of miss my ex-girlfriend. Woe is me.

Mikan's face softened when she read that. She could kind of relate to that feeling. Just kind of.

**You **: Awwww, that's so adorable! How long has it been since you've last spoken to her?

**Stranger **: I haven't spoken to her since we graduated from high-school. So, about a year and a half, I'd say.

**You :** Are you serious? I haven't spoken with my ex since high school either! Woah, what are the odds!

**Stranger :** Haha I guess that's happened to a lot of people? High school sweethearts don't last for long.

**You :** Yeah, they don't. It's a shame really, since the person you know in high-school is probably the real them. University will probably change them.

**Stranger :** Well yes, University will change them, but it could be for the better, you know? Also, a lot of people in high school are just heartless jerks lol. So that's probably not the 'real' them, more like the 'immature' them, if you get what I mean.

**You :** Yes, I do actually. You've got a point.

**Stranger :** I'd prefer to call it my package, but sure, whatever floats your boat.

**You:** LOL you perv! And here I was, thinking that you're a decent guy.

**Stranger :** Hahahahahahaha. Well you did choose your interest as 'sex', after all. Tell me, why'd you choose that? You don't strike me as those horny bimbos sprouting around their kiks like there's no tomorrow.

**You :** Well..if you must know, I like messing with people. I thought it'd be fun to get a complete stranger horny by talking dirty to him and then disconnecting right when he asks me to cam. I'm a troll, I know.

**Stranger **: You sly girl. That actually seems interesting, haha.

**You :** Yes, it is! You should try it sometime! In fact, that's what I was hoping to do with you :P But you turned out to be normal.

**Stranger :** Normal as in non-horny?

**You **: Yes!

**Stranger :** Hmm...how do you know that I'm not horny? Just because I don't elucidate myself doesn't mean that I'm not.

**You :** Umm...because you were talking about the Sea?

**Stranger :** Yes, so?

**You :** And you were 'drowning' because of your ex?

**Stranger :** Well...

**You :** You miss her don't you? Like a lot.

**Stranger :** I guess I'm pretty obvious aren't I?

**You :** Hahaha, no. I'm just really good at reading people!

**Stranger :** Oh really? Complete opposite of my ex. She was so oblivious to everything lol. She didn't even notice that my best friend was in love with her until the end of high school.

Mikan bit her lip. This scenario described by Mr. Stranger seemed very familiar. She used to be completely oblivious back at the Academy and she too hadn't noticed that Ruka had been in love with her all throughout her years at the Academy. She only found out on graduation day, when she'd eavesdropped on Natsume and Ruka talking about it in hushed tones. She decided to not think too much about this ; it was a common scenario. She was sure that there were a bunch of oblivious idiotic girls like her in the world so she didn't take too much heed to what this person said.

**You :** Omg, are you serious?! How could she not tell?!

She decided to act astonished. She wasn't going to tell him that she had been exactly in his ex's shoes. That would be a bit too weird.

**Stranger : **She was just too dense, I guess. Always had her head up in the clouds.

**You :** I can relate to that, lol.

**Stranger **: Hahaah, I guess it's relatable. Was your ex like that too?

**You **: Hmm...no. He was cold and distant. I had to try so hard to break his walls down. He was so infuriating ! He'd call me all these names and it'd make my blood boil and sometimes I swear, I just wanted to punch that damn face of his.

**Stranger** : Hahaha, names like what? Polka dots? :P

Mikan's heart skipped a beat when she read the last part. No...it couldn't be...it was impossible.

**You :** Omg, yeah! How did you know? :O

**Stranger** : Lol, the mug I'm drinking coffee out of has polka dots on it. It's the first thing I saw, so that's why I said it, haha.

Mikan heaved a sigh in relief. It wasn't him. What was she even thinking? He'd never go on sites like these.

**You :** Oh hahha. For a slit second I thought you could read my mind or something.

**Stranger :** Nah, I'm not Edward Cullen lol.

**You :** What a shame. He's wonderful eye candy. :D

**Stranger : **Not as wonderful as me.

**You : **Ahh, I see we've got a narcissist here.

**Stranger **: I blame my chiselled jaw.

**You** : Hahah chiselled jaw? Is yours like Zayn Malik's?

**Stranger** : Wow. I actually know that name.

**You :** Of course you do! Who doesn't know Zayn Malik?!

**Stranger :** His girlfriend is so fit. Perrie, right?

**You :** Yes! So you're a narcissist and a directioner? Who would've thought xD

**Stranger :** Eww no. I only know this because my ex kept on talking about these One Direction idiots all the time. She acted as if she really knew them lmfao. How lame is that, right?

**You :** That's not lame.

**Stranger :** Oh lord. Don't tell me you're a directioner too?

**You :** Hehe. Been one since 2011!

**Stranger **: Eww.

**You :** You're eww.

**Stranger :** No, I am ruggedly handsome. The ladies swoon when they see me.

**You :** HAHAHAAHAH SWOOON XDDDDDD

**Stranger :** Yes, they swoon. It's quite a shame really, they miss out on seeing my face.

**You :** You're a murderer.

**Stranger :** Do I look like a killer to you?

**You :** Well considering that I haven't seen your face, I can't really testify to that.

**Stranger :** You were supposed to say 'Yes, you kill my patience.'

**You :** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA OMG you watch Castle?!

**Stranger :** No, I just happen to know random dialogues from it. -_-

**You :** It's so awesome, right? Espisito always cracks me up. xD

**Stranger :** Yeah, he's hilarious. Beckett is my favourite though.

**You :** Figures.

**Stranger :** We've been talking for half an hour now, haha.

**You :** Woah, really? :o this is insane! I never talk to a stranger for that long lolol.

**Stranger :** Yeah, same here. I was expecting you to disconnect or something lol.

**You :** Well you gave me no reason to disconnect.

**Stranger :** I guess you're right. So, why are you up this late? I take it that you live in Japan, as well?

**You :** Yes, I do. I was doing my Philosophy assignment.

**Stranger :** Is that your major?

**You :** Hahaha no. I major in Journalism and Publications and minor in Philosophy. What about you?

**Stranger :** Interesting choices of study. Would it be really tedious of me if I pointed out that my ex takes the same courses? I'm doing a double major in Aeronautical Engineering and Economics.

**You :** For someone who hasn't talked to their ex for over a year, you sure do seem to know a lot about her. And damn, you're smart!

**Stranger :** I keep tabs on her, lol. And yes, I've been told that numerous times.

**You :** You spy on her?!

**Stranger :** Lol no, you idiot. We have the same group of friends so I just ask about her occasionally.

**You:** That's kind of stalkerish.

**Stranger **: Well...not really. It's not as if I'm following her or anything. I haven't seen her since forever.

**You **:You still love her, don't you?

**Stranger :** Yes...I do.

Mikan felt a pang in her heart. Even though she had no clue who this person was, she was still jealous of the girl he claimed he loved. Normal teenage guys would use this website to chat with horny girls and get off by seeing their pics on kik or by video chatting. Instead, this boy was declaring his love for his ex-girlfriend to her.

**You :** Why don't you just tell her?

**Stranger :** I can't. She's the one who dumped me. She didn't even say why. She just left me.

Mikan suddenly felt guilty, she hadn't given Natsume a reason either when she dumped him. But then again, he probably didn't give a shit about her right now and plus, the damn bastard had been cheating on her. This poor boy seemed genuinely confused as to why he got dumped.

**You :** Girls are very difficult to understand. She probably didn't mean it.

**Stranger :** Didn't mean to dump me? That's highly unlikely.

**You :** Welll...yeah! It could be. Do you know if she's in a relationship?

**Stranger :** No, I don't think so. Last I checked, she was still single.

**You :** That's good then! Maybe she's still not over you?

**Stranger :** I highly doubt it. She seems to be having a lot of fun in University.

**You :** Hahaha, stalked her pictures on Facebook, have you?

**Stranger :** Nah, her Instagram ones. She doesn't post on Facebook as much.

**You :** It's Christmas.

**Stranger** : Yes, I know.

**You :** Text her!

**Stranger** : Are you fucking mad.

**You :** No! Just text her saying Merry Christmas!

**Stranger :** Do you really think she'll respond to that at 3 in the night?

**You :** Well no, but she'll probably respond to that later on. Nobody can be so cruel on Christmas.

**Stranger** : I refuse to text her.

**You :** Just text her, god damn it! I'm not asking you to declare your love for her, just wish her a Merry Christmas! And if she replies back, then call her.

**Stranger :** No.

**You :** Santa Claus won't give you any gifts.

**Stranger :** Yes, I know. I already opened my packet of bricks.

**You :** Come on! Just text her, please!

**Stranger :** ...

**You :** Pleaseeee

**Stranger** : ...

**You :** Please please please

**Stranger :** ...

**You :** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**Stranger :** Ugh, alright fine. I'll text her. Gosh, you're so annoying.

**You :** Hehehe yayayayay!

Just then, Mikan heard the 'ping' from her phone, indicating that she had just received a text message. Curious, she leant over and grabbed her phone from the foot of the bed.

**1 unread message **

**From Natsume Hyuuga **

**Merry Christmas, Mikan**

Mikan felt her heart beating rapidly and her palms became extremely sweaty. She stared at her phone, her eyes wide. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

She looked back over to her laptop.

**Stranger :** I sent her the message, watch her never reply to it lol.

Mikan's hands trembled as she typed.

**You :** What did you say your name was again?

**Stranger :** I didn't.

**You :** Oh, lol. What's your name, then?

**Stranger :** Natsume.

She let out a shaky breathe. Never in a billion years would she have thought something like this would have happened. She was in shambles, she knew Natsume still loved her, but that didn't change the fact of what he did. She decided to ask him one final question, and depending upon that answer, she would decider her next move.

**You :** Did you ever cheat on your ex?

Mikan waited nervously for the answer. He'd have no reason to lie to her, everything he had been saying till now was completely true so this answer could possibly change her life, for better or for worse.

Stranger is typing...

Mikan bit her nails in anticipation. What was taking him so long!?

**Stranger :** Never. I would never cheat on her. I haven't even been with anyone ever since we broke up and I came on this website today to try to get myself distracted but I only ended up talking about her the entire time and texting her.

And that was all the confirmation she needed. Mikan closed her eyes. There was probably a definite explanation of what she had seen Natsume do. She had never even asked him about it, so it was only fair she'd give him another chance. It was Christmas, after all.

She picked up her phone again and started typing.

**To Natsume Hyuuga**

**Wow, that was deep. Like the sea.**

She grinned a bit as she hit the send button. He would've gotten the memo for sure.

**Stranger :** Mikan?

Mikan smiled, he had gotten it.

**You :** The one and only.

Her phone began to ring.

**The End**


End file.
